


Re:Digitize

by Anonymous



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game), Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Everyone gets one partner, F/F, digimon AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21755608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: All Misaki wants is to live her life normally. So why can't she?Now with a Digimon calling themself her "partner" by her side, Misaki has no choice to balance school work, band activities and... saving the world?!As weird as this all is, at least she's not in this alone.(Rewrite currently in progress)
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 6
Collections: Anonymous





	Re:Digitize

**Author's Note:**

> I (still) feel like it's absolutely criminal that there isn't much Bandori/Digimon content and my original idea was garbage and I just finished Cyber Sleuth in a week with 64 hours so I wanted to try my hand at this again...
> 
> All evolution lines, names of digimon and their attacks are all taken from [here](https://wikimon.net/) since I obviously can't remember every digivolution line for every digimon from every game. There will be some who also match up with the anime but not that many because I'm absolutely biased and will give digimon to whoever I want.  
> I'll be adding the relationships as I go/as they become relevant/as I decide on them!

Normal. That’s all Misaki wanted to be known as by her friends. She wanted to be normal, live a normal life, have a normal amount of friends. “Everything in moderation”  _ is _ her motto after all. That was mostly thrown out of the window after she met Kokoro. Her constant overflowing positivity and final goal really had an effect on Misaki, especially with Misaki’s need to play the role of responsible adult in the band.

Recently, there’s been this huge craze of a mobile game that even the others at school have been into. Digital Monsters, or “Digimon” for short, Misaki heard it’s called. Akin to the old school tamagotchi, it’s a game where one has to raise one of these digital monsters. You get to feed it, play with it, and whatnot. Simple enough. But what really hooked people, or so Misaki heard, is its battle system. Really, Misaki doesn’t really get trends. For all she knows it’s going to die down really quickly.

Of course, even  _ she _ has the app on her phone. It’s really mostly to play with her little sister Haruka and whoever else who would want to connect with Misaki. Not like anyone really knows she has the app in the first place. She  _ did _ disable the app’s access to her location, and by extension its ability to notify anyone she passes by with the app of her possession of it. She’s grown quite attached to some of the monsters anyway. She’s nowhere near the level of the pros, but Misaki’s quite content with her small in-training digimon anyway.

Strangely, along with the rise of the app weird phenomena have been occurring at an increasing rate, too. From unexplained power outages to sudden natural disasters, it’s been the hot topic of news sites these days alongside the usual discourse and chatter of social media. Most of these sudden occurrences tend to end as abruptly as they start. Most large media sites don’t really care about it though, and conspiracy forums are just spouting senseless noise at this point with their out-of-this-world theories.

Misaki, of course, wants none of that business. She’s on her way home from school, avoiding crowded roads as usual. This time… it doesn’t go as easily as most days. Misaki feels a sharp gaze on her, piercing through her soul. She can’t help but feel uncomfortable. Who wouldn’t if they felt like they were being watched? No matter which way she took, which alley she followed, nothing could shake this feeling. She kept dodging the feeling until she lost her way in the twists and turns of directions she took. Is this how Kanon feels every time she gets lost?

Nothing can get rid of this feeling Misaki’s dealing with, and with each turn Misaki takes the feeling only envelops her more. Misaki’s mind is solely on losing this gaze on her, until she takes a single turn and ends up looking right in the direction of a massive storm.  _ So that’s why the sky looked darker this way… _ Misaki tries to turn back, follow her trail back on the road home, but fails miserably. The storm clouds move at an unnatural pace, almost like it’s chasing Misaki, even. In her misdirection, Misaki takes a wrong turn into a dead end.

The gaze only gets stronger. Misaki contemplates scaling the wall, but even  _ with _ her athletic ability from being in Michelle, she doubts she can get back down unscathed. She turns back to face the storm, only to come face-to-face with a cat. An  _ unnaturally _ blue cat at that, with three wild navy blue stripes on its back and a clean, white belly. Its tail follows the same colour pattern as its back, save for the navy blue tip of its messily furred tail. There’s navy blue fur on the tips of its ears and in the shape of the letter ‘M’ on its forehead. The tips of its fur on its legs are tinted a darker blue, while its paws were the same clean white as its belly. In the cat’s mouth, it held an unfamiliar teal coloured electronic device.

What struck Misaki were its eyes, piercing in its gaze with greenish-yellow eyes. They bored deep into her soul, watching her every move. It moves closer to Misaki. Thoughts passed through Misaki’s brain with frightening speed.  _ What does this cat want with me? Is it hungry? It probably has an owner, right? Is it dyed? There’s no way its colors are natural, right? _ None of these questions are answered, of course. She knows better than to talk to a cat and expect answers. She can’t speak cat like… snnrk, Roselia’s cat-obsessed vocalist.

The cat rubs against Misaki’s legs, acting all feline-like. What else did Misaki expect? Misaki knelt down to pet it, it’s not exactly safe out with the approaching storm, and especially not safe for the cat. Misaki reaches her hand out to allow the feline to check if she’s trustworthy. Not like she expected it not to trust her, this cat seemed to already like her with all the rubbing it already did against her legs. What Misaki  _ didn’t _ expect to happen, was for the cat to drop the device in its mouth onto her hand, and for the world to change  _ drastically _ .

Where she thought was a normal alleyway is now a maze that looked as if it were made from data. Weird traffic-like signs protruded from glitchy walls and floating blocks were everywhere. Misaki takes a break from looking around at her surroundings to look back at the cat… or what  _ used to be  _ the cat. In its place now stood something else, similar in colours and species but missing its legs and body, looking as if it only consisted of a cat’s head and tail.

Misaki gives a surprised yell, stepping back against the wall and dropping the device in the process. The cat’s meows almost sounded like words before the world returned to its former state. Confused and slightly curious, Misaki moves to pick the device back up, watching the world and the cat turn into… whatever the hell the world became earlier.

“Thank Yggdrasil that you picked the digivice back up! You’re the only one that can help me stop this storm!” The “cat” speaks, shocking Misaki yet again. This time she  _ doesn’t _ drop the strange device again.  _ What? Digivice? Stop the storm? What’s this thing talking about? _ Almost like it read Misaki’s thoughts, the cat-like creature speaks again, “That device I gave you, that’s a digivice! Only you can help me defeat Wizardmon and dissipate this storm! Please!”

Misaki rubs her eyes, pinches herself, anything to prove that this isn’t real. _Nothing_. This is all real, and either something that’s _actually_ happening or some highly-funded promotional project. There’s no way though, right? Even with Kokoro’s funding, this kind of tech is pretty difficult to produce, much less at a massive scale. Well, what else to do than to ask the cat itself. “U-Uh… What even _are_ you? You looked like an actual cat two seconds ago before you gave me _this_ thing.”

“Seriously? You’re asking that right now when Wizardmon’s Thunder Cloud is approaching?! Questions  _ later _ , right now we’ve gotta deal with  _ him _ !” The feline turns around, prompting Misaki to look up and find a humanoid figure that looked like a wizard character from those RPGs, complete with a pointy hat with a skull on it. The figure held a staff with a sun shape as its tip. It lifts its staff again, water-like energy seeming to swirl around it before blasting a dark grey puff of clouds into the sky. The storm grows larger.

_The cat was telling the truth? What the hell is this thing?_ _Wait, I’ve been focused on the situation but that name… it said Wizard’mon’, right…?_ The feline looks back at Misaki, “You see? I wasn’t lying! Now come on, partner. Let’s beat this Wizardmon!” Misaki ignored the word ‘partner’, there’s a larger threat she currently has to deal with before she decides to question this animal on _why_ it’s calling her that. She doesn’t even know what to do, what _can_ you do when the world suddenly flips on its head and some cat asks you for your help without any further instruction?

The creature moves towards Wizardmon with a cheeky smile, before jumping up and chomping down on its arm, digging its fangs into the Wizardmon. The ‘SP’ meter on the digivice decreases slightly.  _ Wait, there’s no way. These couldn’t Digimon, could they? It’s just some mobile game, isn’t it? _ The Wizardmon groans and flings the cat off its arm, aiming at the cat and casting a blast of wind from its staff. The feline is pushed back from the force, slamming against the wall and taking a huge amount of damage. The ‘HP’ meter on the digivice goes down significantly. An in-training digimon could never take on a champion level like a Wizardmon alone.

Misaki turns back to attend the injured feline, watching as it gets back up to go against the Wizardmon again.  _ It won’t last another hit _ . As it hopped towards the Wizardmon, leaping to take another bite, the Wizardmon points its staff at the small creature. It sends another blast of wind at the blue furball. In the heat of the moment, Misaki shouted at it “Don’t you dare die on me until you at least explain what’s going on!”

It happens in seconds, the cat glows and she hears it say “Wanyamon, digivolve to…!” Data breaks apart from its previous shape and reconstructs itself. The light disappears in an instant, and a belt-covered fist blocks the blast completely. “Bearmon!” Misaki looks on in surprise.  _ What just happened? It evolved? _ Admittedly, it’s kind of cliche, isn’t it?

Now, unlike its previous cute features, it had the complete body of a bear. It has dark grey to black fur, with the exception of its belly, paw pads and snout which were white. With three digits on each paw, it had sharp claws on each of them, along with a new fuzzy bobtail unlike its previous long slender one. There were two red markings on each side of its face, and had belts covering and wrapping its paws all over, as well as one right over its own body like a sling. It also wore a blue cap backwards with the word “BEARS” written on it in a bright orange. Misaki found herself looking into its eyes, now a rich blue instead of its previous green-gold shade.

The newly evolved Bearmon charges forward, with the Wizardmon stunned in a state of shock. It shouts, “Bear-cub punch!” landing a powerful punch straight in what Misaki would assume is the Wizardmon’s chest. The Wizardmon is launched backwards from the hit. With its defences lowered, it takes a massive amount of damage. Its body glitches slightly, before breaking apart completely into what looked like shards of data.

Along with the Wizardmon, the storm dissipates as well. The clouds slowly break apart, before disappearing completely. The world around Misaki shifts and everything digital, the glitches and floating data, all disperse. The world returns to its former stable state. Misaki sits down on the concrete and leans against a wall. That might have been… a little too much all at once. Bearmon returns to her side, speaking. “Hey, thanks for helping me out! I knew you were the right one to help me!”

“I don’t even know what I helped with, but no problem…?” Misaki’s a little confused. She just kind of yelled, what part of that constitutes as ‘helping’? “I didn’t really do anything, you’re the one that took that… thing out, anyway.”

“ _ You’re _ the one that helped me digivolve! That means we’re partners now!” Bearmon’s unfaltering look of sheer excitement kind of made Misaki feel nice. Just a bit. “I’m Bearmon, he/they. I look forward to workin’ with ya for now on!”

“H-Huh? Wait, from now on? This isn’t just some one-time thing? What even  _ are _ you?” Questions came from Misaki, one after another. “You haven’t even explained anything at all!”

“Eheh~ Right, well. Let’s start from the beginning, yeah? Surely you’ve heard of Digimon. I heard we’re pretty popular recently. I’m one of them, a Digimon! We’re not just AI you humans thought up, but actual living creatures made of data. We come from a place known as the Digital World, a world parallel to your own. That app you humans have directly affects our world.” The sparkle in Bearmon’s eyes never left as he continued to explain his origins. The look kind of reminded Misaki of Hagumi. “In fact, that very app is being used as a gateway of sorts into your world! That’s how that Wizardmon came here. Actually, I  _ am _ —or  _ was _ —the Botamon from your phone!”

To check, Misaki opens the Digimon application on her phone to find nothing there. Just the expanse of the background and the many menus that cover it. “So what  _ you’re _ saying... is that you  _ evolved _ or something, came out of my phone, and gave me this digivice thing to fight that Wizardmon?” She’s kind of still bewildered that this is even  _ real _ , and Misaki  _ definitely _ feels overwhelmed right now. After all, within the span of the last  _ thirty minutes _ , Misaki found out that the creatures in that app are  _ real  _ and  _ alive _ and that the app connects them to a  _ whole separate world _ .

“Yep! And since I came from  _ your _ phone, that makes us partners! Of course, not everyone’s given a digivice. Digivices are what decides if you can see the connection between this world and the Digital World. These Digital Points like the one we were just in before I took the Wizardmon out are formed  _ because _ of rogue Digimon like him. Only those that the Digital World deems worthy are allowed to be real tamers, and you fit the bill!” Now  _ that’s _ what confused Misaki. She barely even opened the app, she mostly just took care of the little mass of black data occasionally, she didn’t even fight with it or anything. Again, as if Bearmon had read her mind, it speaks up. “Of course you’re a worthy tamer! You took really good care of me, you know? I really like you, that bond is a sign of a good tamer!”

“That means… there’s going to be more incidents like that?” Misaki groans, that one Digimon was already enough. There’s going to be more? “And about all these incidents. That storm was unnatural, right? Does that mean these recent disasters and the like are all caused by rogue Digimon too?”

“I can’t confirm that  _ all _ of them are, but most!” Bearmon replies cheerfully, “There are more tamers out there, I hope we can meet a few~ They’re the ones who’ve been handling these incidents! That recent earthquake and that high tide that almost turned into a flood, those were caused by Digimon.”

“Wait, how do you know that happened?” Misaki looks wearily at the innocuous look on Bearmon’s face.

“When I was on your phone, I’d look through the news sometimes and think how cool it would be if you and I could do that, too! Digimon can see other Digimon, even in pictures where they’re not clearly there.” Bearmon admits, laughing slightly, “Actually with that digivice, you should be able to see the ‘truth’ behind some of these recent disasters too. Whether or not it was caused by a Digimon will be revealed. That being said, normal people usually can’t see Digimon. That doesn’t mean there isn’t a risk of having me out, though. Other tamers can still see me, and if the digitization of an area  _ really _ spreads before any tamers can take care of it, other humans will be able to see it too. Actually, now that I thought about it, you haven’t introduced yourself.”

“Since you read the news from my phone, shouldn’t you know my name already? Couldn’t you have looked at my contact info or something?” Misaki’s kind of thrown off by how much Bearmon talks. All the while they sound like some excited kid talking about their interests. It’s kind of cute, actually.

“But that’s kind of rude, isn’t it? I know you by the name you keyed into the app, ‘Michelle’, but I want to know you personally!” Damn this cute bear.

“Well, if you insist. My name is Misaki, Okusawa Misaki. If we’re working together from now on, I suppose we should get along.”

“Let’s get along, Misaki~!” Bearmon turns into a string of data, entering the digivice.

This situation may be a little unorthodox, but Misaki’s kind of used to these kinds of situations by now, right? With Kokoro and the rest of Hello Happy World. It’s… a little hard to believe at first, but she experienced it first hand, how much trouble it could cause. All she hopes now is that she doesn’t have to get  _ too _ involved. And hey, maybe it won’t be so bad?

Those just might end up being famous last words, really.

**Author's Note:**

> The digivices are [these](https://s9.postimg.cc/vzy05hbj3/Digimon_v-pet_version_1_guide.jpg) things! Because I didn't want to use the other digivices from the anime or phones like ReArise did.  
> I have most of their partner digimon planned out already, but I don't have one for Chisato, Rimi or Saaya yet so if anyone has any suggestions please comment them!
> 
> I'll also add my reasons for their digimon + their digimon's pronouns here.  
> Misaki: Michelle (Bearmon[originally Wanyamon] he/they)  
> 


End file.
